Extinguish
by batmanrules45
Summary: He was meant for good but was train for evil. He was made to save lives but told to kill. He didn't know who he was or his past, he was only told to kill a family. If only he knew it was his family. And it doesn't help that he happened to fall in love. All Brick knows is he has to extinguish the demon within to save those he loves. Original Pairings. -X


******Prologue **

* * *

Log One

"_Experiments super soldiers are a go"_

"_Three test subjects have qualified"_

"_Research team have just now delivered them to the lab at 15:21 on February 12th, 2002"_

"_Test subjects have been put asleep for transport and soon to be experiment" _

"_Scientist Dean and Dr. Tres have stepped out to retrieve test subjects 1 and 3" _

"_I will have to stop this log to help retrieve test subject 2"_

"_This is Professor Utonium signing off for now"_

* * *

Log Two

"_It is now 15:46 on February 12th, 2002" _

"_Test subjects 1,2,and 3 are safely under anesthesia in their designated operation rooms"_

"_Safety procedures are under a go" _

"_Currently I am checking health of test subject 1"_

"_Therefore I will need to cut this log short"_

"_This is Professor Utonium signing off for now"_

* * *

Log Three

"_All three test subjects have appeared to be in great health except subject 2"_

"_It has come to our attention, test subject 2 has ADHD" _

"_The good news is this will only be a minor setback" _

"_Dr. Tres and Scientist Dean are now setting up the experiments" _

"_Mr. Mando, my boss has sent everyone who isn't qualified for this government experiment home"_

"_I have been assigned to log about the test subject past, so we have notes of it, for future" _

"_Test subject 1 is a five year old boy, that goes by the name of Brick Marcus Leke. He is the son of George Don Leke and Madeline Grace Leke. Brick M. Leke was born on July 29th,1997 at 17:54. On March 13th,1999 at 1:07 a urgent call had been reported to Townsville's emergency center for emergency vehicles to rush to the house, at address 2341 Mare Boulevard. A fire had erupted from cleaning fluid fumes from a sink, that then leaked into the furnace, ten minutes before the call was made by a neighbor. By the time rescue teams had arrived on the scene at 1:19 the parents, who were asleep in their main floor bedroom, were dead. They had been trapped in their room and died before the fire reached the upstairs. Their dead bodies were pulled out of the house at 1:23, and were confirmed dead by paramedics. At 1:27 it was discovered a two year old boy was trapped in his upstairs bedroom. At 1:31, firefighter Mark Pearl had carried the boy out of the house. Brick was out cold and was rushed to the closest hospital. He was checked into a skin graft operation at 1:48. The boy had survived the fire. The only visual evidence of the fire, is the 3 inch deep, 7 inches long scar on his left side back, discolored skin on his chest from his skin graft. The skin provided on his chest came from his thigh. And a lot of burns cover his body. On March 16th, 1999 at 2:43, Brick was released from the hospital and was taken to a shelter until any possible guardians were found. On March 18th, 1999 Megan Ann Yorkes, Madeline's sister was found. On March 21st, 1999 Judge Reid Nelson had come to a decision that Megan Ann Yorkes could not be a qualified guardian for Brick, because of a major drug addiction. Due to Brick not having anymore possible guardians, he was admitted into the Townsville Orphanage on March 25th, 1999 at 6:00. There Brick was haunted by his past, and kept to himself. He was mostly seen reading and studying. He also seem to have anger issues. On December 6th, 2000 Brick was confirmed to have made friends with Butch Michael Knicks and Boomer Carter Singon. On February 12th, 2002 Brick Marcus Leke was adopted by me, Professor Utonium. He is now a test subject for experiment "Super Soldiers". His code name is subject 1. Brick has long brown hair and brown eyes. He is 2.7 feet tall and weights 29 lbs. Brick has a very high IQ, he is three times smarter than the other two test subject as of right now. Therefore if the experiment is an success he will be the leader of the team"_

_"Test subject 2 is a five year old boy, that goes by the name of Butch Michael Knicks. He is the son of Steve Joseph Otter and Mary Jane Knicks. Butch M. Knicks was born on August 10th, 1997 at 2:34. At an unknown date Steve Otter found he had gotten his one month girlfriend pregnant, he bailed on her before Butch was born. On August 10th, 1997 at 2:35 Mary Knicks died after given birth to Butch Knicks. After not having any family on record, Butch Knicks was placed into the Townsville Orphanage on August 11th, 1997. There he was taken care of till age of two by Elizabeth Johnston. On September 2nd, 1998 it was discovered Butch had ADHD. He was given a prescription of Concerta by Doctor Suzen Allizer. Butch was a troublemaker at the Orphanage and didn't seem to care about knowing who his parents were. Even at a young age he showed to be very strong. He wasn't good at learning but he was good with fake weapons. On December 6th, 2000 Butch was confirmed to have made friends with Brick Marcus Leke and Boomer Carter Singon. On February 12th, 2002 Butch Michael Knicks was adopted by me, Professor Utonium. He is now a test subject for experiment "Super Soldiers". His code name is subject 2. Butch has long black hair and green eyes. He is 2.6 feet tall and weighs 32 lbs. If the experiment is an success he will be the fighter of the team"_

_"Test subject 3 is also a five year old boy, that goes by the name of Boomer Carter Singon. He is the son of Cameron Link Singon and Ella Lea Singon. And younger brother to Max Sean Singon. Boomer C. Singon was born on October 9th, 1997 at 12:02. On January 9th, 1998 at 16:45 Max, Mr. and Mrs. Singon left Boomer to the neighbor's daughter, Kim Schmitt to babysit. On the way to Mel's Restaurant a drunk driver hit Cameron and Ella's white SUV at 17:04. Max was killed on impact. The parents and brother were airlifted to the closest hospital at 17:09. Both parents barely breathing. On the way to the hospital Ella Singon was confirmed dead, as her left lung collapses. At 17:16 Cameron Singon was rushed into surgery as his rib cage was crushing his heart. At 17:32 Cameron Singon was confirmed dead too. Boomer's legal guardianship was passed to his grandma, who was near death with Lung Cancer. She could not take care of the child therefore placed him in Townsville Orphanage. At age four Boomer showed signs of being very quick and sneaky, as he was always stealing food from the kitchen. His IQ was a little below average though. On December 6th, 2000 Boomer was confirmed to have made friends with Brick Marcus Leke and Butch Michael Knicks. On February 12th, 2002 Boomer Carter Signon was adopted by me, Professor Utonium. He is now a test subject for experiment "Super Soldiers". His code name is subject 3. Boomer has short blonde hair and blue eyes. He is 2.5 feet tall and weighs 27 lbs. If the experiment is an success he will be the fastest on the team"_

_"Everything is ready to go and checked. I am so excited. Therefore I got to go"_

"_This is Professor Utonium signing off for now" _

* * *

Log Four

"_Experiments were a go"_

_"Subject 1 was injected with 9.567 ounces of Chemical X at 16:32"_

_"Subject 2 was injected with 6.43 ounces of Chemical X at 16:34"_

_"Subject 3 was injected with 7.143 ounces of Chemical X at 16:35"_

_"Test subjects appear to be in good health and still under the influence of anesthesia from before"_

_"No signs of physical changes to any of the test subjects"_

_"This is Professor Utonium signing off for now" _

* * *

Log Five

_"It is 16:42 and subject 1 is changing. His heart stopped beating but he is still breathing. His brainwave activity as doubled now. His body temperature is rising at an alarming rate. His brown hair seems to be having a chemical reaction, as it's turning red now"_

_"Still no changes with subjects 2 and 3"_

_"This is Professor Utonium signing off for now" _

* * *

Log Six

_"Subject 1 has awoken at 16:45!"_

_"He brainwaves tripled since last log and he start to twitch uncontrollably. The color on his face started to darken since it was pale before. He started taking sharp breathes. And suddenly he flew into the air, breathing hard. Finally he opened his eyes and they appeared to be blood red. He was floating above the bed where he was sleeping. Subject 1 no longer has brown hair or eyes. Suddenly he has spiky red hair and stone cold red eyes. He looked through the one way mirror and glared at us. And like magic, his hand seemed to form fire as he smirked. He started to chuck his fire at the mirror causing it to shatter. We went into emergency lock down and a iron door came down from the ceiling blocking the mirror from him, so he couldn't escape. The powerful anesthesia sprayed into his lockdown room. Making subject 1 to fall to the ground under where he was floating in mid-air"_

_"A special call was made to the government to make sure they are aware of the over powerful test subject"_

_"For now everything seems calm as Scientist Dean and Dr. Tres watching and monitored the recording of the surprise we just experience. They are taking notes but while keeping an eye on the other two subjects"_

_"Camera's in Subject 1's room reveal that he will be knocked out by the anesthesia for awhile" _

_"This is Professor Utonium signing off for now" _

* * *

Log Seven

_"It is now 3:02 February 15th, 2002 and test subject 3 has awoken"_

_"Test subject 3 doesn't have a beating heart but unlike subject 1, 3 does not have rising temperature or chemical reactions"_

_"His eyes are still blue and his hair is still blonde" _

_"He too is floating in mid-air. He has shown no signs of fire. And instead of trying to kill us, all he did was offer us a smile" _

_"As of right now Dr. Tres is examining him and asking questions"_

_"He does not appear to be threat unlike his new brother"_

_"This is Professor Utonium signing off for now" _

* * *

Log Eight

_"Test subject 2 has awoken on February 16th 1:19"_

_"He doesn't have a beating heart either but is still breathing. No chemical reactions or complications. No change in body temperature" _

_"His hair is still black and his eyes are still green"_

_"He is also flying. Shown no signs of having fire abilities. And appears to be calm"_

_"The only complication is he seems to be shaking, scientist Dean thinks it has something to do with his ADHD"_

_"As of right now Dr. Tres is examining him and asking questions"_

_"He does not appear to be a threat just like Boomer"_

_"This is Professor Utonium signing off for now" _

* * *

Log Nine

_"Subject 1 has awoken again!"_

_"Brick's blood red eyes are glowing and his whole body is on fire!"_

_"We can't get any machines to work that is a 10 feet radius from Brick!"_

_"He appears to be mad..._**_(Explosions sounds in distance and screaming)_**_Oh my God! Holy Shit! Everyone down!" _**_(Another explosion and screaming caught in recording) _**_There is red smoke everywhere! I can see Brick now and he appears to be just as scared, the red smoke wrapping around him! Dr. Tres! _**_(People screaming everywhere and glass shattering) _**_Brick seems to be in pain as his body turning black! I never seen anything like this before!"_

_"Professor stop logging and come help move the filing cabinet off of Dr. Tres!"_

_"Coming, I just need to turn off the log, it will only-AHHHH! ..._**_(A explosion and then just static)_**_"_

**-All Logs Deleted-**

**12 Years Later...**


End file.
